


Milkshake

by BenBitchops



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (Auston kinda maybe has a daddy kink), Ass whorshipping, Auston Matthews is a bottom you cowards, Begging, John Tavares has a crisis over Auston Matthews' ass...as one does, Kinktober 2018, M/M, kinda slow burn, pwp? in my house? We love context ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: The ‘Auston Situation’ as John has taken to calling it, is not getting any better. If anything John’s sure that it’s just spiraling into endless chaos at this point.





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Milkshake by Kelis and imagine Kappy and Mitch jamming out.
> 
> Auston Matthews' ass is a work of art that deserves to be appreciated and loved.
> 
> I'm not projecting my emotions onto JT, shut up.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they’re like, it’s better than yours! Damn right, it’s better than yours!_

 

John can feel his sides beginning to ache from how hard he’s laughing. The tears in his eyes blurring his vision, obscuring the sight of Mitch and Kappy singing along to the music blaring from the speakers while shaking their hips in sync.

 

_I can teach you, but I got to charge!_

 

John hears a thump causing him to look off to his right, where he sees Auston on the floor laughing with his head thrown back as he clutches his stomach. His laugh is a ridiculous mix of snorts and heavy breaths that John shouldn’t find endearing but here he is looking at Auston laugh with his own ridiculous smile.

 

“You’re staring.”

 

John prides himself on not screaming when Freddie surprises him but he does jump turning to look at his goalie with a glare.

 

“Jesus Fred, don’t scare a guy like that.”

 

Freddie rolls his eyes bending forward to undo his skates as Kappy fights with Naz over the aux cord _again._

 

“If you hadn’t been staring at him for so long you wouldn’t have jumped.”

 

John opens his mouth to at least defend himself but Mitch’s loud yell gets his attention instantly, he turns away from Freddie to find Mitch and Kappy holding the aux hostage between them.

 

“We haven’t finished our song!”

“Yeah! We haven’t finished serenading Auston yet!”

 

Auston, who finally got himself off the floor, pauses through getting his gear off to look over at the two with a raised brow.

 

“What are you two idiots on about now?”

 

Kappy has the audacity to look offended by Auston’s comment while Mitch is use to his best friend’s rudeness.

 

“This song was clearly talking about a very nice ass and we all know you have the best ass in this room, Matty.”

 

Kappy snorts as he flips through his phone to set the song up again while simultaneously keeping Naz at arms length from the cord.

 

“This one and “Hips don’t lie” because let’s be real here, your ass and thighs were crafted by gods man.”

 

John looks over at Auston only to find him blushing brightly his mouth gaping a little, it makes John’s thoughts go to _very_ dark places which now really isn’t the time.

 

“Can you two not talk about my ass anymore, please?”

 

Mitch and Kappy pout which is enough of a distraction for Naz to swipe the cord and place it into his own phone.

 

“Now that you two are done waxing poetics about Auston’s ass, let me educate you on good music.”

 

“Same seven songs!”

 

And just like that the conversation in the room has shifted to Naz’s apparently terrible taste in music, the topic of Auston’s assets dropped in a heartbeat.

 

Unfortunately now John can’t stop thinking about Auston’s ass which proves to be a new problem he’ll be dealing with along with his sudden attraction to said man. John Tavares is _fucked._

 

* * *

The ‘Auston Situation’ as John has taken to calling it, is not getting any better. If anything John’s sure that it’s just spiraling into endless chaos at this point.

 

It’s not entirely John’s fault that this has gotten completely out his control mind you, this is also Auston’s unintentional (John begs to differ) fault.

 

“You’re an absolute idiot.”

 

John wants it stated on record that Naz is the worst friend he’s ever had. Junior bonds be damned.

 

Placing his mug of coffee down John looks over at an amused Naz, who has no right finding John’s dilemma amusing, and glares at him.

 

“Firstly, I’d hit you but we’re in a public place. Secondly, please enlighten me on how that’s your conclusion to my problem.”

 

Naz snorts as he uses his fork to snag a piece of fruit from John’s fruit bowl, because he’s the bane of John’s existence. After he finishes chewing he waves his fork in John’s general area with a raised brow.

 

“Because after literally explaining to me how you have a, and I quote, ‘possible attraction’ to Matty, you spent a good ten minutes waxing poetics from his hockey to his body. Which thanks I can now never look at Matty the same ever again.”

 

John looks down at his plate feeling his face burning as he pokes at the half finished omelette. When he thinks about it, he really had spent a good amount of time rambling about Auston’s hockey because he’s a hockey player so he appreciates that kind of thing but then he’d gone on a tangent from how big Auston looked out on the ice to how beautiful the young man was.

 

“Okay...Maybe I am an idiot.”

 

Naz snorts again as he lifts his cup up to take a long sip before shaking his head.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

* * *

 

His ‘talk’ with Naz gets him, as per usual, nowhere where he wants to be. This is mostly his fault again because all his talk with Naz really gave him was that he finds Auston’s hockey and body really attra- _Oh._

 

No one ever said John Tavares was quick on making life changing decisions.

 

Okay, so he’s come to the conclusion that he _definitely_ has a crush on Auston Matthews. Which, okay, the word ‘crush’ might be a slight understatement but for now John’s rolling with it.

 

He’s just thankful he didn’t decide to talk to Freddie or worse, Patty, about this.

 

Now it’s just a matter of figuring out how he’s going to tell Auston about this without: a. Sending the poor guy running. b. Possibly ruining months of hard built chemistry.

 

Being a full grown ass adult with a crush is utter bullshit and John really wishes he could just go up to Auston and say: “Hey, your ass ruined my sanity and now I have this ridiculous crush on you that whenever you laugh, I get fucking butterflies in my stomach like some grade schooler.”

 

Again, crushes are fucking dumb and John thinks getting a Chara slapshot to the face would hurt less. He’s allowed to be this dramatic for once in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

The day after Auston’s birthday is nothing out of the ordinary except John was the idiot who volunteered to nurse the birthday boy and what is about to be the worst hangover of his life, for now at least, back to health. Turning twenty-one was something really special so the guys decided that the best way to celebrate was to get Auston absolutely hammered.

 

Auston’s birthday party, which was hosted at a restaurant in downtown Toronto where the had rented out the whole top floor, was nothing short of controlled chaos. Pat was the voice of reason throughout the night making sure none of the younger guys ended up with alcohol poisoning and that they actually drank water. The party died down around eleven so Pat along with Mo got set on getting everyone into Ubers, except Auston was very wasted and needed someone to keep an eye on him. This is where John and his big mouth come in

 

“I can watch over him.”

 

Pat looks up from his phone, where he’d been checking to make sure that Mitch had gotten home safely, to raise a brow at John.

 

“Are you sure? I was going to take him back with me.”

 

John shakes his head as he makes his way over to Auston who is slowly nursing a bottle of water, the small smile he gives John makes his insides flip, which now is not the time god damn it.

 

“I’m sure, the boys are gonna be up early to hang out with you and he needs rest so I’ll handle him.”

 

Pat looks over at Auston who gives him a nod slowly getting up but ends up reaching for John’s arm anyway.

 

“Easy bud. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

 

John stuck to one beer the whole night so he’s fine to drive while Auston curls up into the passenger seat with a tired groan.

 

“Tell me you have Advil in this car.”

 

John chuckles as he gently nudges Auston’s leg off the glove compartment, opening it to hand him the small bottle of Advil he keeps there.

 

“You had a good time tonight?”

 

Auston pops a pill into his mouth, taking a long drink of his water before turning his head to give John a shy smile.

 

“The best. Thank you for taking care of me tonight.”

 

John wants to take care of him in a whole different way but for now this will do.

 

“Always, Matty.”

 

John doesn’t catch the blush that colors Auston’s cheeks as he pulls out of his parking spot. He doesn’t turn the radio on letting Auston rest his head against the window almost instantly falling asleep which makes John smile softly when he sees him sleeping at a red light.

 

* * *

 

_“He was so cute..”_

 

John sighs as he gets the coffee going before pulling stuff out of the fridge in hopes of making something decent to eat when he hears footsteps make their way down the hall. He looks up to see Auston wearing the hoodie John gave him last night to wear to bed, it’s one of the many Leafs merch given to him with his name and number on it, and now John is regretting it immensely. He didn’t think seeing his number on Auston would get him like this but here he is losing his shit before he’s had coffee.

 

“Morning.”

 

Auston grumbles something intangible as he pulls the hood up before dropping into a seat at the island, resting his head carefully against the wall beside him. The whole image of him makes John laugh softly as he turns back to make up two cups of coffee putting a extra bit of sugar in Auston’s cup, having seen him always add more whenever they get coffee at the rink.

 

“Drink that while I make us something to eat.”

 

He watches Auston inhale the scent of coffee before taking a sip, humming softly as he sinks into his seat. Auston looks sleep rumpled yet so soft as he cups his mug with the sleeves pulled over his hands, John never stood a chance really.

 

“Thank you.”

 

John manages to make them some eggs and toast that Auston devours instantly making John feel a bit bad he didn’t make him anything more. Maybe he can convince Auston to get lunch with him later if he manages to get his shit sorted out.

 

“How’s your head?”

 

Auston drops the hood back giving John a front row seat to just how fluffy and floppy Auston’s hair actually is when he’s not slicking it back all the time. It’s stupidly adorable and John loves it wholeheartedly.

 

“Could be better, I think a hot shower might help.”

 

John didn’t the image that showed up in his head but he’s already fucked so, he welcomes it with open arms.

 

“You can shower here if you’d like? I’m about to order some real food anyway so you can wash up before food gets here.”

 

Auston rubs the back of his neck look up at John with a shy grin that makes John forget how to breathe for a second.

 

“You sure? I feel fine enough to head home, you’ve done so much for me as is.”

 

John wants to thank Auston’s parents for raising the most precious man he’s ever met, but really him being this cute is not helping John out in the slightest.

 

“I don’t mind at all, Matty. There’s towels and everything you need in the bathroom, I’ll try to find you some clothes that hopefully fit you.”

 

Auston quirks a brow at John, leaning forward to give him a look that John can’t quite figure out which makes him afraid that he’s somehow overstepped until Auston finally opens his mouth.

 

“Are you insinuating something, Johnathan?”

 

John’s face heats up as he laugh nervously rubbing the back of his neck, trying and failing to come up with a reply that won’t send Auston running.

 

“I-I’m just uh saying that you’re a lot bigger than me in some places..”

 

Smooth. Real smooth, Tavares.

 

John wants to crack open the bottle of wine he has hidden and try to forget the absolute ridiculousness that is his life right now, but Auston’s laugh surprises him turning his attention back to the young man across him.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Auston’s smile is equal parts soft and mischievous as he gets off his chair, making his way around the island to back John up against the counter behind him. John’s brain goes haywire when Auston’s hands slip under his shirt, feeling his fingers trace over his chest making John’s stomach clench.

 

“Auston..”

 

They’re the same height but Auston’s bent his knees a bit to bring himself down just enough to nuzzle his head against John’s neck with a soft hum.

 

“I’ve been flirting with you since our first practice together and you’ve been way too dense about it. And to be honest with you, I’m done waiting for you to figure it out on your own.”

 

John feels dizzy with the way Auston’s whole body is pressed up against his, the guy is a solid weight against him that John absolutely loves. He’s taken by surprise by Auston’s confessions, trying to figure out how he never noticed his flirting before but his train of thought gets cut by Auston kissing the underside of his jaw.

 

“Matty...Are you sure?”

 

“I’ve waited fuck knows how long for you to get with the program so yes Johnny, I’m sure.”

 

One of John’s hands instantly moves to grasp Auston’s hip, pulling him flush against him while his other hand tangles in Auston’s hair tugging his head back so John can kiss him.

 

John tried his hardest not to think about how kissing Auston would feel like but he knew it would be good, which is a little bit of an understatement to the way Auston’s lips move against his. There are fingers digging into his sides, nails scratching at his skin as Auston rocks his hips against John’s in slow dirty grinds that leave both of them hard and panting against each other’s mouths.

 

The counter is digging into his back and while John could care less right now it’s becoming a bit difficult to focus on Auston, especially with the way he’s becoming more desperate, tugging and pulling at John’s shirt trying to get it off but can’t seem to pull his mouth off of John’s.

 

John pulls away from Auston’s lips with a chuckle while Auston tugs at him, whining as he tries to spot their lips back together but John carefully squeezes Auston’s hips pushing him back to lift himself away from the counter. John takes in the debatched way Auston looks and bites back a groan as he lifts a hand to cup a hand against Auston’s neck loving the soft hitch of his breath.

 

“Look at you...Fuck, you look beautiful like this. What do you need, Matty?”

 

A shiver runs through Auston’s body as he leans into John’s touch, biting his lip Auston moves his hands down to hook his fingers in John’s sweats giving them a little tug.

 

“Want you to fuck me, Johnny.”

 

Auston smirks watching John’s eyes darken feeling his hands move behind Auston to grip his ass, fingers digging into his cheeks pressing him against John’s chest again.

 

“Is that what you want, Baby Boy? Want me to fuck this pretty ass of yours?”

 

Auston feels his whole body heat up at John’s words, pulling away to grab his hands and drag John down the hall to his room. John can’t believe this is actually happening and boy is he full onboard with this.

 

The second they’re in John’s room Auston turns back to face John, reaching out to pull his shirt over his head before trailing his fingers over John’s abs biting his lip to stop the whine threatening to embarrass him.

 

“You seriously have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to follow you home after practice and have you fuck me stupid.”

 

John slowly moves Auston back with his hand against his hips until Auston’s knees hit the bed. John wants nothing more than to get this gorgeous boy on his knees and see just what that beautiful mouth can do but he’s been fantasizing about Auston’s ass far too long to wait any longer.

 

“Strip. I want you on the bed, on your knees so I can give you just what you need.”

 

The noise that comes out of Auston before he scrambles to strip out of his clothes goes straight to John’s dick, bringing a growl out from deep in his chest that he didn’t think he was capable of.

 

Auston’s naked and on his knees before John has his boxers off and wow, the boy is definitely a gorgeous sight to see spread out like that on John’s sheets.

 

“Such a beautiful boy..”

 

John’s voice sounds gone already as he finally gets his boxers off before setting his knee on the bed, leaning forward to brush the tips of his fingers across Auston’s thigh watching a shiver run through him that makes John grin.

 

“Relax baby, I’ve got you.”

 

Auston buries his face in his arms while sliding down more leaving his ass up as if he’s presenting himself to John, who waits until Auston’s settled to get his hands on his ass feeling the soft skin under his hands as he kneads Auston’s ass.

 

“Kappy was right, your ass was definitely crafted by the gods.”

 

Auston lets out a breathless laugh that turns into a soft groan when John leans forward to bite at the swell of his ass before slapping the opposite cheek lightly watching the ripple effect that follows.

 

“J-Johnny..”

 

John wants to see how Auston would react to getting spanked, to having John turn his ass bright red leaving his hand print there marking him as his but that’s definitely something for another time when John doesn’t have to worry about it affecting Auston’s hockey.

 

“Shh Baby, I’ve got you.”

 

Auston bites the sheets when John spanks his ass one more time, pulling his cheeks apart letting Auston feel the stretch while digging his fingers into the skin, thanking all the years of hockey for giving Auston the ass that he has.

 

“More...”

 

“Say that again baby?”

 

John can see the back of Auston’s neck turn red as he flushes, pushing his face against the sheets, chest heaving already and John hasn’t even done much yet.  

 

“I-I want more...Please..”

 

John leans forward to press a kiss against the red patch left on Auston’s ass from his hand before pressing his teeth into the sensitive skin, listening to the broken whine that leaves Auston who still pushes back towards John’s mouth.

 

“Da-Johnny!”

 

John’s brow quirks up at the slip but doesn’t comment when he notices the way Auston shakes under his hands and the way he pulls a pillow over his head shielding his face from sight, he just rubs his hands against Auston’s ass while cooing softly at him.

 

“Breathe for me baby, I’ve got you remember?”

 

He can see Auston nod from under his pillow, which really needs to go but when he grabs for it Auston just grips at it tighter letting out a weak “Please” that makes John’s heart flip as he leans down to kiss the curve of Auston’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, Baby. I want you to just relax and let me take care of you.”

 

And just like that John can practically see the tension bleed out of Auston’s body as he sinks into the sheets. It makes something proud bloom in John’s chest that he should definitely touch on later, for now he just grabs the lube from his beside before moving back down the bed.

 

“Spread your hips a little bit for me, Baby.”

 

As Auston spreads his legs more, John warms up the lube between his fingers while using his clean hand to squeeze Auston’s cheek before giving it a gentle slap.

 

“One more thing, can you hold yourself open for me?”

 

John watches with hunger as Auston moves the pillow off of his head before reaching back with shaky hands to pull his cheeks apart, face flushed as he leans forward more pushing his lower body up higher for John.

 

“Such a good boy for me,  Auston. Going to give you just what you need.”

 

With careful fingers John reaches up to circle Auston’s rim slowly before sliding his index finger in, surprised by how tight Auston is. He works his finger in and out for a bit before Auston gets impatient, rocking back against John’s hand while his nails dig into his skin.

 

“Johnny, please, stop teasing..”

 

John loves how desperate Auston sounds when he’s begging. He’d drag this out more but he wants to see this beautiful boy come apart under his hands.

 

“Okay, Baby.”

 

Johnny carefully slides in a second finger watching Auston’s hole as his fingers slide in and spread out to stretch Auston’s hole. The boy makes the most beautiful noises everytime John moves his fingers or spreads them, cock leaking onto the sheets but John couldn’t care because the boy is absolutely sinful right now.

 

When John gets up to three fingers he notices Auston shaking every time John brushes over a spot inside of him so John keeps moving his hand until he finds the bundle of nerves that when he pushes against it, rips a loud whine from Auston’s chest.

 

“You close, Baby?”

 

Auston’s weak nod is all John need to gently remove his fingers which causes Auston to whine pitifully while pushing his ass back against nothing.

 

“N-No..come back...Da-Johnny, please..”

 

There’s that little slip again that drives John’s nerves haywire but he’s got something more important to deal with first. He gently moves Auston’s hands away to push his face between his cheeks licking at his hole for what seems like only a few seconds before Auston’s coming untouched all over John’s sheets with a loud cry.

 

John had wanted to rim him but it seems like he’d kept the boy on edge with his fingers for too long, next time he promised himself. With gentle hands John turns Auston onto his back, moving up to nuzzle against the boy’s neck before kissing his pulse point softly.

 

“Did so good for me, Baby. I’m so proud of you.”

 

John nudges their noses together letting himself lay over Auston for a moment until he feels Auston’s hand wrap around his cock giving it a few gentle strokes as he kisses John softly.

 

“Wanna make you feel good..”

 

John swallows dropping his forehead against Auston’s as he lets him finish him off adding to the mess on Auston’s  chest with a choked off moan. He has to bat Auston’s hand away when he gets over sensitive, reaching beside them for his shirt to wipe Auston’s stomach before throwing the shirt towards the bathroom door.

 

“Thank you, Johnny..”

 

John smiles softly as he drops down beside Auston tugging the younger man into his side letting him tuck his face against John’s neck.

 

“You’re welcome, Baby.”

 

With a kiss to the top of Auston’s head John pulls the sheets up to cover the both of them, he then waits until Auston’s comfortably resting against his chest to trail the hand he has resting over Auston’s back to move down to cup his ass making the boy laugh softly against John’s shoulder.

 

“You have an obsession with my ass don’t you?”

 

John buries his nose against Auston’s hair, giving his ass a gentle slap that makes the younger man jump bringing a smile to John’s lips.

 

“Sleep for now, Baby Boy. I’m still not done with you yet.”

 

Auston shivers as he pushes closer, eyes closing as he settles down to sleep feeling safe and warm in John’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my tumblr to: scaredycatmatthews because why not. Go bug me over there.


End file.
